


Wśród cyfr

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Czas, Doktor Watson, Irene - Freeform, Irene Adler - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Kod, M/M, Obliczenia, Odliczanie, POV Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Szyfr, Thriller, liczby, matematyka, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: "Seria przyimkowa" - seria tekstów o Sherlocku, napisana specjalnie dla forum Imaginarium na akcję Ofiary i Oprawcy 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



-Pięć...

Myśl! Dwieście szesnaście. Czterysta dziewięćdziesiąt siedem. Dwieście pięćdziesiąt sześć. Trzy liczby, dziewięć cyfr. Suma dwucyfrowa, czterdzieści cztery. Zapamiętać. 

-Cztery…

Puls uderza mi w głowie, rozprasza. Musisz się skupić, od tego zależy życie! Suma druga, dziewięćset sześćdziesiąt dziewięć. Zapamiętać. Inne możliwości… Dodawanie krzyżowe? Nie pasuje. Czuję krople potu spływające mi po twarzy, przez związane za plecami ręce niczego nie mogę z tym zrobić. Nakazuję sobie wymazać tę myśl, nie mam czasu na takie głupoty! Wybieranie selektywne? Trzy cyfry. Jeden, dziewięć, pięć. Suma piętnaście. Zapisać obie kombinacje.

-Trzy…

Szybciej, szybciej! Nie możesz go zawieść! Trzy liczby. Sumy jednostkowe, dziewięć, dwadzieścia, siedem. Wymazać. Dziewięć, dwa, siedem… zapamiętać. Osiemnaście, dopisać. 

-Dwa…

Suma wszystkich danych dwucyfrowych, siedemdziesiąt siedem. Źle, wymazać podzbiór. Szlag by to trafił, nie mam czasu na pomyłki! Suma danych trzycyfrowych… Dwa tysiące dziewięćdziesiąt jeden. Źle, wymazać pod… Nie, stop. Nie wymazywać!  Dodać kombinację drugą i trzecią, wynik: dziesięć, jedenaście, dwana…

-Jeden…

Dziesięć, jedenaście, dwanaście. Symetria. Tak! Jakaś zbłąkana, raczej niezbyt istotną myśl przebiega mi przez głowę, uświadamiając, że nie oddycham już od dłuższego czasu. Nie ważne! Odjąć kombinację pierwszą, wynik: jeden, pięć, trzy. Wynik trzycyfrowy. Tak, tak, tak!

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt trzy! - wyrzucam z siebie na pierwszym wydechu od czasu, który zdawał się być wiecznością.

\- Doskonale, Sherlocku - Irene patrzy mi w oczy z odległości kilku centymetrów - Odpowiedź to jeden… - Ta Kobieta dotyka palcem moich warg, po czym odsuwa się, wciąż z pistoletem w ręce - ...jeden… 

Adler strzela do Johna, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Trafia prosto w środek czoła, a ja krzyczę, zaskoczony. Popełniłem błąd?!  Nie, niemożliwe! Podała mi cyfry, wynik był prawidłowy! Widzę, jak wciąż spętany Watson pada na posadzkę u stóp Tej przeklętej Kobiety, martwy, a mój mózg nie chce przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Czuję mdłości.

\- Przecież to niemożliwe! Oszukałaś mnie, jak…

\- Cii - Irene znów do mnie podchodzi, tym razem kładąc mi na wargach pistolet, z którego wciąż wyczuwam zapach prochu - Nie oszukałam cię, tylko podpuściłam. Podałam Ci dane wyjściowe, dałam Ci pięć sekund na podanie mi trzech cyfr, a ty zrobiłeś to, co umiesz najlepiej. Zanalizowałeś dane. Było nas tu troje, za każdą błędną cyfrę miałam zabić jedną osobę. A widzisz, mój drogi… Tym razem rozwiązanie było proste, powiedziałam ci to - że będzie _banalne_. Doskonale wpadłeś w pułapkę. To, czego od ciebie chciałam, to drugi statystycznie najczęściej używany kod trzycyfrowy, zaraz po jeden, dwa, trzy. A mianowicie… jeden, jeden… jeden.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zdołałem zarejestrować, był błysk w oku Irene, kiedy pociągnęła za spust. I myśl, że doskonale wiedziała, że pierwsza cyfra będzie prawidłowa.


End file.
